Lovely International
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha has fallen madly in love with sexy swimsuit model Kagome Higurashi. His problem is: a language. How can he hold a conversation with his dream girl when he doesn't know Japanese! Will tickets to a dance and a little body language be the answer?


Alright so I thought I'd write an Inuyasha song-fic since I've been inspired. I hope you all enjoy it ^__^ Please review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the lyrics of this song.

Song: Body Language by Jesse McCartney

_Italics_: Someone speaking in Japanese

_**Bold/italics**_: Song lyrics

**Bold**: Thoughts

Warning: There are little hints of lime. (aka: Sexual situations) so beware.

BTW: It's Inuyasha's POV throughout

* * *

Lovely International: An Inuyasha Song-fic 

_**Ooo, that body's like music to my ear**_

_**Ooo, that body's like music to my ear**_

_**Ooo, that body's like music to my ear**_

'_**Cause what you want is right here**_

She's beautiful; there's absolutely no doubt about it. I can't keep my eyes off her though I've tried time and time again to look away. Our Junior year of high school and a bomb shell of a model transfers to Shikon High. Kagome Higurashi, an internationally known swim suit model, sitting in front of me in my English class. If I was anemic I think I'd be dead already from all the nose bleeds I've experienced since she's come here. Long mid-back length ebony hair, gorgeous mocha colored eyes, and rhinestone pierced ears. She's the kind of girl that every guy wants to see naked; no joke.

Sitting next to me, my best friend Miroku, pokes me with a pencil. Whipping around to glare at him, I suddenly feel a set of eyes looking my way. Turning my head away from the lech, I see a set of curious eyes starring at me. Lips slightly pierced and mounds of soft cleavage openly revealed, a hot blush engulfs my cheeks. Cocking her head at me incredulously I look away rather ashamed. **Why did I have to look there?! She must think that I'm a giant pervert!**

_**Oh she, oh she so international**_

_**The way, the way she get it on the floor**_

_**I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you**_

_**I want to get to get you better**_

Breathing out slowly, I listen to a silent conversation goes on between the girl of my dreams and her newest best friend. Sango, being a transfer student like Kagome, has learned to speak American; though most of the time she chooses to speak her native tongue being Japanese. Looking to Miroku, I watch as he just shrugs his shoulders. He doesn't know what they're saying either. Curse these language barriers!

"_Why were you starring at Inuyasha like that?" _Sango questions cocking her head slightly.

"_He's kinda cute don't ya think?" _Kagome replies a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"_You like, Yasha?!"_ Sango exclaims looking all wide eyed.

"_Shut up!" _Kagome cries lightly tapping Sango's arm._ "He'll hear you!"_

"_He doesn't know what we're talking about."_ Sango sighs shaking her head. _"Inuyasha is too much of an idiot. He hasn't learned Japanese."_

"Did you just call me an idiot!?" I exclaim putting two and two together; at least I'm not that much of an moron not to know what baka means.

"_I thought you said he doesn't know Japanese!"_ Kagome shrieks burring her head in her forearms.

"_Okay so he figured out idiot. I bet he doesn't know anything else."_ Sango responds lightly rubbing her back.

"What are the two of you talking about anyways?" Miroku wonders scratching his head.

"Nothing!" Sango snaps glowering at him. "It's none of your business."

If I would just stop being lazy then maybe I could get to know Kagome a little bit better. She speaks Japanese and I speak American. Why can't we just speak an international language!? Lifting her head up from her arms, Kagome turns to look at me again. Another blush spreading across my cheeks, I turn my head to look away. Listening intently I hear her giggle softly before placing the tip of her pen in her mouth. It isn't long before I feel the drool sliding out of the corner of my mouth. Once again I am embarrassed by these stupid male hormones. But by god she's so damn sexy!

_**Parlez vous francais?**_

_**Konichiwa**_

_**Come and move in my way**_

_**Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe Bay**_

_**That thing you got behind you is amazing **_

As the bell rings, all the students rise to gather their supplies. Watching our foreign exchange student carefully place her school items into her bag, I feel Miroku's fist collide with my shoulder. Grumbling softly and then proceeding to gather my things as well, I see out of the corner of my eye the sexiest heart shaped booty in all of Shikon High disappear out of sight. Cursing myself mentally for not watching her leave, I shove the rest of my work into my messenger bag. Standing up, Miroku at my side, I walk past Kagome's desk only to notice a pink sweatshirt discarded on the floor. Bending down to pick it up, what looks to be like four tickets falls out of the pocket. Reaching for the tickets I notice that they are for the upcoming dance all the girls a raving about. **Maybe this is my chance!**

"Hey dude, is that Kagome's sweatshirt?" Miroku asks looking at the pink mass in my hands.

"Yeah, I think she left it here on accident." I reply looking the material up and down.

"Say what's that in your hands?" Miroku questions pointing to the tickets.

"The answer to all of my problems." I grin patting his shoulder lightly.

"Does it involve to hot foreign chicks?" Miroku smirks as I begin nodding my head.

"Yep." I smile as the light glints off my pearly whites.

"The count me in!" Miroku exclaims pounding knuckles with me.

**~Operation get the hottie is finally in motion**

_**Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese, or French **_

_**But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense**_

_**It's her, her body, her body, her body language **_

_**It's her, her body, her body, her body language **_

_**The way she moves around **_

_**When she grinds to the neat**_

_**Breaking it down articulately**_

_**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**_

_**It's her, her body, her body, her body**_

I have no clue how Miroku dragged me out of my house, but all I know now is we're at the mall browsing. Skimming stores we soon settle on a clothing store called _**Body Language**_. Upon walking into the store the first thing my eyes collide with is none other than the international cutie Kagome. Sango by her side the ladies are looking at some very sexy low-cut tops. Eye balls nearly falling out of my head I try to restrain myself from imagining Kagome wearing only that low-cut blouse. **Damn it why does she have to be so hot?!**

"_What do you think of this one?" _Kagome questions cocking her head slightly.

"_Hmm…I think you'd look pretty hot in that one, Kags." _Sango responds nodding her head.

"_You think so?"_ Kagome grins holding the blouse up to her chest.

"_Definitely!" _Sango praises with a thumbs up sign. _"What do you think about this one? Would it look good on me?"_

"_CUTE!" _Kagome squeals as she holds her cheeks._ "I just love sequences!"_

"_Kagome, you're making me blush."_ Sango scolds cheeks turning light pink.

"_I can't help it, Sans!" _Kagome cries eyes becoming all star like. _"Miroku is going to die when he sees you!"_

"Miroku?" Miroku and myself question looking to one another quiet confused; what in the world are they talking about?

"_Shh!" _Sango shouts covering Kagome's mouth with an open palm. _"They could be in the store right this very moment."_

"_Oopsie." _Kagome blushes as Sango takes her hand away. _"I forgot. But does Miroku speak Japanese?"_

"Why do I keep hearing my name?" Miroku hisses to me as I shrug my shoulders.

"Beats me." I reply looking back to the conversing women.

"_He speaks very little if any at all." _Sango sighs shaking her head slowly. _"Sometimes I wish he'd learn a little."_

"_We're in the same boat I guess." _Kagome replies lowering her head against her chest. _"Inuyasha doesn't know any."_

"Inuyasha?" Miroku and myself ask again; why are they talking about us?

"_Yeah." _Sango responds looking down at their clothes. _"Ready to get out of here and go home?"_

"_Yeah." _Kagome nods following Sango up to the cash register.

"Dude, you think we should go before they catch us in here?" Miroku wonders tapping my shoulder lightly.

"I guess so." I answer following stealthily after Miroku. **Sure wish I could have stayed longer.**

_**That make me want to say hey…('ey!)**_

_**Hey…('ey!)**_

_**Hey…('ey!)**_

_**It's her, her body, her body language **_

_**C'mon**_

Miroku and I finally ended up deciding on an outfit that we wanted to wear to the upcoming dance. Miroku is going to wear a tight pair of faded blue jeans with a shit load of rips up the pant legs and a white t-shirt with a zebra striped paw print on the front. Accessories are going to include a crap load of black rubber bracelets and a spiked necklace. I've decided to go with a black pair of ripped skinny jeans and an overly sized black t-shirt covered in neon paint splatter designs. My accessories include a black choker and spiked bracelets. Guys are usually always stereo-typed about not caring about what they look like, but I guess you haven't met Miroku and myself. We'll do ANYTHING to look good for someone we want to impress.

_**Shorty, let me whisper in your ear**_

_**Tell you everything you wanna hear**_

_**You got my vote: Hottest Girl Of The Year**_

_**Let's have a celebration, baby **_

Miroku and I pull up to the school parking lot about thirty minutes before the dance is supposed to begin; the place is packed. Socking my self mentally for not getting here earlier, I step out of my little black Honda and hit the car alarm. Miroku appearing next to me the pair of us walk over to school steps where the giant lines are being formed. And there standing in line, looking hotter than the sun itself, are the international cuties. Sango is wearing a amethyst low-cut sequenced mini dress and a pair of black hooker heels. Kagome is wearing the hot pink low-cut top she purchased at _**Body Language**_ with a pair of black skinny jeans. On her feet is a hot pink pair of strapless heels. Turning around I watch silently at Kagome looks me up and down. A pink blush appearing across her cheeks, she turns away and clutches Sango's arm tightly.

"_He's here!" _Kagome exclaims excitedly. _"Inuyasha is here!"_

"_Where?" _Sango asks as Kagome spins her around.

"_Behind us! Look there!"_ Kagome cries pointing to the two of us.

"Hey!" Miroku waves as I join in with him. "Funny seeing you two here."

"Did you guys know we were coming?" Sango asks looking at the two of us warily.

"Kinda." I explain rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"What do you mean by kinda?" Sango growls giving me a stern look.

"Kagome, dropped these last week in English class." I reply showing her the four tickets to the dance.

"_Sango, are those our tickets?!" _Kagome gasps looking all wide eyed at the tickets.

"_Yeah, they are!" _Sango replies snatching the tickets out of my hand. _"The idiot found them on the floor."_

"You could at least thank me." I grumble looking kind of annoyed. "Anyone could have found them, and I gave them back."

"_What should I say?" _Kagome asks looking at me as I fold my arms across my chest.

"_Thank him I guess." _Sango replies rolling her chocolaty brown colored eyes._ "Without him we wouldn't have been able to get into the dance."_

"Well?" I ask tapping my foot lightly on the granite steps.

"Thank you." Kagome says smiling lightly; this is the first time I have ever heard her speak English.

"You speak American?!" I cry absolutely astounded.

"I know quiet a few languages actually." Kagome blushes looking to a nodding Sango.

"Then how come say nothing to me until now?" I ask cocking an eyebrow.

"She's shy." Sango says patting Kagome's head lightly.

"Thank you for returning our tickets." Kagome murmurs bowing her head to me. "There are two extra here…do you want to come inside and dance with us?"

"WOULD WE!" Miroku and I exclaim knocking fists.

"Oh brother…" Sango sighs as we take the tickets from Kagome.

_**Parlez vous francais?**_

_**Konichiwa**_

_**Come and move in my way**_

_**Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe Bay**_

_**That thing you got behind you is amazing **_

As the four of us together enter the gym we can hear music booming from the loud speakers. The DJ going crazy up front, it isn't long before I feel Kagome pulling me out onto the dance floor. Staring on in complete awe I watch as she begins moving her hips back and forth in a swaying motion. Hands running through her hair and then down to her breasts I catch my breath as she stares at me with lust filled eyes. **Somebody better pinch me because I think I'm dreaming. How can someone this amazing me looking at me with eyes like those?** Waltzing over to me in a provocative manner**, **I feel her hands shifting through my hair. Gasping sharply her cheek nuzzles mine sending me flying into the brick wall called ecstasy. **There's no way in hell that this is real!**

_**Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French**_

_**But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense**_

_**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**_

_**It's her, her body, her body, her body language **_

_**The way she moves around **_

_**When she grinds to the beat**_

_**Breaking it down articulately**_

_**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**_

_**It's her, her body, her body, her body**_

"_Having fun, Sango?" _Kagome asks looking to Sango who has her hair tangled up in Miroku's hair.

"_Too much fun." _Sango laughs grinding against Miroku heavily.

"What are you asking her?" I wonder clueless; it's not my fault that I don't speak Japanese.

"I was asking her if she was having a good time." Kagome giggles running her hands up my t-shirt.

"What about you?" I wonder pulling her closer so that are hips are connected now. "Are you having a good time?"

"_What do you think?"_ Kagome whispers licking the base of my neck up to my jaw line.

"I'm guessing that means yes." I shiver trying to interpret what the hell she just said.

"I asked you what you thought." Kagome giggles grinding into me slowly.

"Ahh." I moan softly wrapping my hands even tighter around her curvaceous form.

"Oh yes I'm having an excellent time." Kagome breathes into my ear nibbling on it. **God, someone is going to have to piece humpty dumpty back together again because I am breaking. **

_**That make me want to say hey…('ey!)**_

_**Hey…('ey!)**_

_**Hey…('ey!)**_

_**It's her, her body, her body, her body language **_

_**C'mon **_

Hips moving, hands roaming, tongues exploring; the two of us, her and I, are in sync. The music blaring another sexy song, I feel one of her legs wrap around my waist. Who knew that such as shy girl could be this naughty. Pressing skin against skin our mouths connect in a passionate kiss. We're on fire…but we haven't called the emergency fire department yet. I guess we'll just let this room burn to the ground because I'm too hot to douse the flames myself.

_**I'm lifting up my voice to say**_

_**You're the hottest girl in the world today**_

_**The way you shake it **_

_**You got me loosing my mind**_

_**You're banging like a speaker box**_

_**Turn around; the party stops**_

_**Universal lady, let me take you away**_

_**Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French **_

_**But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense now**_

_**It's her, her body, her body, her body language **_

_**It's her, her body, her body, her body language **_

_**It's the way she move around **_

_**When she grinds to the beat**_

_**Breaking it down articulately**_

_**It's her, her body, her body, her body language **_

_**It's her, her body, her body, her body**_

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispers now facing me.

"What is it?" I ask looking deep into her mocha eyes.

"_Do you like me?"_ Kagome murmurs tracing a line down from my jaw to my collar bone.

"What was that?" I wonder as she repeats the motion.

"She wants to know if you like her." Sango responds smiling as a slow song starts up.

"Well…yeah." I reply gushing red as a grin spreads across her face. "What about you? Do you like me."

"_Yes." _Kagome nods wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hai?" I ask repeating the word she just uttered.

"It means yes." Kagome smiles tucking her head into my neck.

_**You make me want to say hey…('ey!)**_

_**Hey…('ey!)**_

_**Hey…('ey!)**_

_**It's her, her body, body, body language **_

_**C'mon**_

The last song of the night coming to an end, I wince sharply as the lights come on. Letting go of my neck, Kagome becomes all shy and silent again. The beautiful way her body moves a secret once again. As the crowd of people start to file out of the gymnasium, I stare on after my Japanese dream girl. Hooking arms with Sango, Miroku and I let out a helpless sigh. **Why couldn't this night have lasted forever? **Making our way down the granite steps, heading towards the school parking lot, I can hear an alarm going off.

"Dude, isn't that your Honda?!" Miroku shouts pointing to the flashing lights and screaming vehicle.

"Oh shit you're right!" I cry racing into the pitch black parking lot.

_**Ooo, that body's like music to my ear**_

_**Ooo, that body's like music to my ear**_

_**Ooo, that body's like music to my ear**_

'_**Cause what you want is right here**_

Racing to my car, my eyes widen in surprise as two familiar figures come into view. Sitting on the hood of my car is my beautiful dance partner and her best friend. Dumbfounded I reach for the keys hiding deep in my pocket and turn off the deafening alarm. With a tiny beep the only sound with in a five mile radius is the sound of my heart pounding inside me chest. Pressing her finger to the right corner of her mouth, Kagome let's a seductive smile grace her lips.

"_Take me home with you."_ Kagome demands slipping off the roof of my car and pulling my lips on to her.

"_Yes."_ I manage to squeak out before falling to the ground.

**Operation get the hottie: total success.**

* * *

Haha looks like Inuyasha is going to have some fun. Who knew Kagome could be so dirty lolz. I hope you liked it ^__^ PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
